Downloads and upgrades of software applications and other various types of digital content to computing devices typically require an Internet connection to on-line stores or distributors to obtain the software applications and digital content, or to upgrade the software applications and digital content with updated versions. There are however, some devices that do not have a continuous Internet connection, which makes it difficult for a user to obtain, or keep current, the software applications and other digital content on his or her devices. Other devices in proximity to a user's device may have applications or other digital content that could be used as a source for obtaining the applications or digital content, but the capabilities of various devices is not consistent. Traditionally, the logic for downloading the correct version of an application to a device is maintained in an on-line store, which receives information about the device requesting the application. The on-line store can then choose the correct version of a requested application to download that is compatible with the requesting device.